Who Needs Mickie James
by XxKandiCoolxX
Summary: "Useless, worthless, pathetic, alone, job-less that's how I feel right now."
1. preview

**(Mickie James)**

Useless, worthless, pathetic, alone, job-less that's how I feel right now. Those 5 words described my emotions and how I feel right now so much. After, leaving TNA well I like to say I left but I was fired. Yep, little ole' country me had been fired. Because, TNA had to get rid of the 'old' knockouts so all the New one's could be let in. I wasn't even old I'm 29 for christ sake. I always had my country music to fall back on though wrestling is my culture I'd like to say.

I don't really know what to do but, I do know I need a plan and a plan fast because I wasn't ready to be out of that ring just yet. It meant so much to me more than most people will ever understand. But, I know what I need to do I need to make the call. The call to the one place I haven't been too or worked for in almost 4 years. _WWE._

* * *

**Sorry. This is only a Preview of what's gonna come. I hope you like it, if so please comment it'd mean so much to me. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(Mickie James)**

Useless, worthless, pathetic, alone, job-less that's how I feel right now. Those 5 words described my emotions and how I feel right now so much. After, leaving TNA well I like to say I left but I was fired. Yep, little ole' country me had been fired. Because, TNA had to get rid of the 'old' knockouts so all the New one's could be let in. I wasn't even old I'm 29 for christ sake. I always had my country music to fall back on though wrestling is my culture I'd like to say.

I don't really know what to do but, I do know I need a plan and a plan fast because I wasn't ready to be out of that ring just yet. It meant so much to me more than most people will ever understand. But, I know what I need to do I need to make the call. The call to the one place I haven't been too or worked for in almost 4 years. _WWE._

I searched for a familiar name in my phone I could feel myself becoming uneasy as the person on the other rnd picked up the phone.

_NOW OR NEVER._

"Mickie! How are you? I haven't heard from you in so long. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"I'm doing so good Stephanie and actually there is something...I need to ask for a favor." The phone became silent for a second. I could almost picture Stephanie's face.

"What kind of favor?"

"I would like to re-sign with WWE."

"Mickie you know we'd really love to resign you. When my dad said 'Whenever you would like to return you're more than welcome' he meant it. Just come in today at around 12. Come dressed in gym clothes we need you to come to the performance center and still kinda try out but you're the legendary Mickie James I'm sure you'll get in." The smile on my face was beyond wide.

"Thanks so much Stephanie! I can't wait to start back at WWE, I guess I'll be seeing you at work." We said our goodbye's as I hung up. This was it finally I would return not just back into the ring but back to WWE. WWE really did make my career bigger and better. I was well known around the world for it. I could just imagine how it would be to work with the new divas and to meet just the new wrestlers in general. I had to be in deep thought for some time now cause when I called Stephanie it was 10 it was currently 11:49. _  
_

_SHIT! _

I made my way to my closet and slid into my black tights that stopped at the ankle, a white cross over sports bra, a black tank top, and my black and white cheetah print Nike shoes. I quickly tied my hair into a bun. I looked at the clock it now read 11:50 I ran for my keys and cut on the ignition trying like shit to not be late.

I had arrived just at the nick of time it was 12:00 right on the dot. I got of my car and ran into the performance center. It was beautiful the walls were a peach color there were about 5 wrestling rings in the room and a decent sized gym that was a glass wall sheltered off to the side.

"Mickie James!" I turned my head as a huge smile approached my face directly across from me was Stephanie and Natalya. I ran and hugged Natalya hard I could have squeezed her to death. Natalya was literally my bestfriend in WWE. She understood me in ways no other diva besides Trish and Melina had. All three of us were the best of friends into my sudden departure from the company.

"I've missed you so much!" She said as we pulled away.

"Natalya is your opponent for today if you can beat her you're in." Stephanie explained the rules and how she was gonna be our 'referee'. Before our 'match' me and Natalya shook hands as if it was real.

We started off in a headlock. In which ended with me on the floor she had tried to grab me but I took hold of her ankles with my foot and flipped her to the ground using my feet. I pulled Nattie up and slang her into the ropes only to have a kick to my face. When I landed on the floor Natalya had attempted to put me in the sharpshooter. I broke out of it by quickly catching a hold of the ropes. I struggled to get back on my feet but when I did I got up and did a quick drop kick to Nattie. I hurried and climbed the turn buckle and did a 360 splash right onto her. Me knowing that wasn't enough to put my best friend out I grabbed her and did my famous Mickie DDT and went for the pin.

1...

2...

3..

Stephanie picked up my arm and raised it high though there was no purpose considering me her and Natalya were the only ones in there. I had helped Natalya back on her feet.

"Yes! You're back in!" We cheered together jumping up and down as if we were two year old kids. Stephanie had congratulated me and said she would text me for further details of my return which would be in two days on Monday Night Raw!

"I have so many people to introduce you to." I left my thoughts to see a squealing happy Nattie in front of me. We walked out of the building together but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Maybe it was just me getting this vibe? I don't know but I couldn't shake the feeling.

**This was just really a Prologue. Next chapter will be longer which I will write tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you guy's tomorrow. It's literally 3:36 am I had to publish this now cause I knew that later today I wouldn't have gotten the chance. Follow me on Twitter XxKandiCoolxX. I promise the next chapter will forsure have drama...unless you don't want drama. Please comment because the faster the comments the faster I update. **

**Read, Review and if you can please Comment. :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : New Friends & Making out with my Stalker**

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

It was 5hours before I made my in ring debut back in WWE. I was currently with Natalya going to go and meet some of the new talent. We were going to lunch. As we approached the table I seen a girl with a look alike and if it wasn't for the fact they were standing side by side there would've been no way in hell I would've figured that was Nikki and Brie.

"Mickie!" The attacked me in a hug.

"Wow you girls, look so diffrent.."

"We would've looked the same if someone here didn't decided to get a breast implant."

"Oh shut up Brie!" Nikki slightly playfully pushed Brie as they began bickering. After a moment they had sat down with Natalya and I and we began a friendly conversation. We were reminiscing of old times, joking and babbling about our new found lives. I had been watching Total Divas so I knew a little bit already. So, most questions were of me and my current life and interest.

"So Mickie are you dating anyone right now?" I looked at Brie and secretly I wanted to punch her. I was not ready to answer that question I wasn't looking for love I was interested in my career. Okay, so I just lied to myself...great.

"Hey girls!" I looked up to see two beautiful girls I knew who there were they were Cameron and Naomi or Trinity and Ariane. Also, known as the funkadactyls I kept up with wrestling enough to know what who there were. They went around the table and hugged everyone and I immediatly felt like that I would be getting along with these girls quite easily.

"Wait, You're Mickie James. It is such an honor to finally meet you!" I looked to see a girl with wild like hair that fit her face so well she was so pretty she was maybe two inches shorter than and had caramel skin.

"Aww, thank you. It's nice to meet you to, you must be JOJO." I also noticed a red head who made no effort to introduce herself. Well, then if she's gonna be a bitch. I'm gonna be a bitch.

" She's a bitch." Nikki leaned over to whisper in my ear though everyone had heard including the snotty little red head. After the laughing had calmed down we began a little conversation.

"So girls I invited you here because Mickie has a little announcement." At first I didn't understand what Natalya was talking about. But, then I realized she meant my return to WWE. I was surprised nobody had known yet considering that the days when I worked here news flied faster that a kite on a windy day.

"Oh, well I'm returning to WWE tonight on RAW." There were gasp well one which came from the red head we all ignored her.

"Wow Mickie that's so great!"

"Yes! Finally someone different to fight in WWE." There were loads of comments like those. About 30 minutes later it was almost time to go to work. Gosh, I love being able to say that again. We all exchanged numbers me, JoJo and Natalya stayed behind so we could leave together for Raw.

"I'm so excited for Raw tonight!"

"Me too do you know who you're fighting tonight?" I almost froze. How could I forget to ask who I was suppose to be facing tonight? Shit. JoJo and Natalya must have realized my confusion considering they had facial expressions that matched mine.

"No worries Micks, I have a copy of the list here in my phone." A wave of relief circled through my body.

"It says here that you have a match against the total divas cast along side Kaitlyn, Alicia, Tamina,Layla,Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, and AJ." Ugh. I've been watching that feud on tv for awhile now and to say it was stupid was an understatement. I didn't get it to be honest.

It was exactly 7 minutes for my match and even though I had to compete in such a stupid match I was up for it. The Non-Total Divas haven't won a match in so long it was sad. Maybe tonight would be the night that I changed that. I was clearly in my own thought walking down the corridor. I must have walked to far because I was in a dark deep zone area of the arena. I was for sure about to shit myself, I could feel someone watching me. I sped up trying to my way back to the lighted area of the arena or at least a safer zone.

I could feel that the person who was watching me was getting closer and closer. I felt a very cold hand quickly cover my mouth and a even colder arm shiver around my waist as I was pulled back into a room.

"R-R-Randy!" I shrieked what the hell was he thinking?

"Mickie, Mickie,Mickie I came to tell you something." His breath was now hitting my ear in such a way that it was exciting me. He hoisted me up so that my legs were tangled around his waist. If he didn't tell me what he had to say in a minute I was gonna go crazy. He licked his lips as he starred at me with such lust. I never knew someone like him could love. He pushed his body closer to mine so close I could feel the stubble of his Goatee touch my face. Our nose brushed and just when we were leaning in he dropped his hold on me and let me go. He began to laugh and I felt weak under him. He must have realized that as his sinister laugh came to a Holt. He drew his face closer to me as he leant down to the ground were I was and began to spoke.

"Lookout for me when its time for your match." He said it slow what the hell did he mean? Randy must have really lost his fucking mind. I got off the floor slowly might I add. I literally made a huge run for the door. I was gripping the handle hard but something told me to turn around and look at Randy before I left.

"I'll be watching you Mickie." With that I was out the door. What the fuck just happened? Did I just make out with my Stalker? All thoughts aside it was time for my match and I was shook up. I need to get what just happened out of my head or I'm for sure not gonna win tonight.

**I know this Chapter is short and I really apologize. It's just that my computer is being an arse. Besides that Woah there Mickie. I can't wait till everyone see's the next chapter with the match all like OMG! It's gonna be so fucking awesome I swear. The More Reviews/Comments the faster the update! Follow me on twitter XxKandiCoolxX if you guy's didn't know I also write 1D fanfictions on wattpad my name on there is KandiCool please go check it out K. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH KAITLYN QUIT! HER LAST MATCH WAS ON MAIN EVENT. I AM STILL CRYING LIKE I EXPECTED NATTIE TO LEAVE BEFORE KAITLYN! God forgive me for saying that. Meanwhile, That match with The Usos & The Wyatts were perfect they are really moving up.**

**READ A/N AT THE END**

**Chapter 2 : Change of Plans**

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

Randy was out of my mind but something, was still wrong I could feel it when I walked towards the entrance. I noticed that none of the other girls were out here but my music blasted so I did what I thought I should I did my regular entrance.

I was waiting in the ring and Stephanie showed up, I honestly had know idea of what the hell was going on anymore.

"Mickie,I know you're probably wondering whats going on." I waited for her to continue. "Well, Mickie tonight you're going to be competing in a Mixed tag match. Your partner will be Randy Orton and you two will be facing AJ Lee and CM Punk." The crowd roared in cheers. I wasn't stocked to be teaming with Randy but at least I didn't have to do the other match.

"_I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD, _

_THEY TALK TO ME THEY UNDERSTAND _

_THEY TALK TO ME (THEY TALK TO ME)"_

His theme song roared through the arena and I wasn't exactly happy about the situation but sense I had to stay in character I put a fake smile on my face. He slithered into the ring and his eyes were basically glued to mind. He smirked to me as he made his way to my side of the ring.

"Looking good Mickie." He lent down and whispered in my ear in a seductive voice followed by a smack to the butt. I would've smacked the hell out of him but yet again I had to stay in 'character.' But, everybody breaks character once and a while right?

"And introducing at this time there opponents the team of CM Punk and current WWE Diva's champion AJ Lee." A mixture of cheer's and boo's took over the arena.

AJ and CM Punk came into the ring hand in hand. I noticed how she skipped her way to the ring, Talk about stealing a gimmick. While punk was basically screaming crude things at the crowd AJ just starred at him while her hands gripped her tittle. Yeah, she was the longest ranking divas champion but trust me it won't be for long.

All of us stood in the ring but I attempted to try and go first against AJ but, that just resulted in her backing up and CM Punk yelling in my face. I looked back at Randy and noticed that every-time CM Punk said something to me his face got redder and redder with anger.

The ref came and demanded that one of us get out the ring. I slid to the ropes and Randy slid out. Randy and CM punk locked up which led to Randy hitting the ground. I looked over at AJ who was distracting the ref. I saw CM Punk trying to hit Randy with a hammer. I ran into the ring and drop kicked CM Punk. It isn't the easiest thing to do I'll tell you that. When he fell to the ground AJ's eye's went wide as she came into the ring. We were both legal now. She nodded her head as if I was a kid who did something wrong or as if I got caught stealing candy by a fat kid.

I don't know if she was trying to intimidate me or not but it wasn't working. She slapped me and that's when I got furious. She attempted to slap me again but I caught her hand and twisted it. Then, I did my famous Mickie DDT. Before, I could pin her I felt something or someone hit me in the head. It must have been CM Punk because the bell had been rung signalling that the match was over and me and Randy had won do to disqualification.

I was lifted off the ground by CM Punk and onto his shoulders. _Oh shit_, he was gonna GTS me. My heart was beating fast and I expected to feel the impact but it never came. Instead, I my feet hit the ground and CM Punk had gotten DDT'd by Randy. AJ came behind Randy and began hitting his back which resulted in cold eyes from Randy. But, yet again before he could act CM Punk had gotten up. I caught AJ and Randy was holding CM Punk and at the same time Randy had RKO'D CM Punk as the same time I had gave AJ Lee my long kiss goodnight.

The crowd had erupted in cheers. Randy and I slid out the ring with matching smirks on both of our faces. To say that, that match was the highlight of my day was an understatement.

When we made it backstage Randy was looking at me and I looked at him. I felt as if right then we had something and maybe we did. He had lent down to kiss me and when our lips smashed together the chemistry was definitely there and it had brought sparks with it. It was for-sure hands down best kiss I'd ever had experienced. Suddenly, Randy broke away avoiding every place but my eyes.

"No, I can't do this...Not again." I was confused what did he mean he can't do this? Was my kissing bad? Does this have something to do with his personal life? Did he have a girlfriend? I know he isn't married because him and Sam had gotten divorced. All these thoughts were running through my mind. I was gonna question him but when I looked back up he was gone.

**Sorry for the super shitty chapter. I'm super sick and it's been forever since I've updated but I felt as if I owed you guys something. Okay, just to add I am going to finish this story. I plan on updating and making the chapter super long tomorrow so please forgive me. I was also thinking of making a new story called Provoke Me. It will be a Randy Orton/Mickie James story and it'll be a punk Mickie high school type story. So, what do you guy's think of that. Comment what you think! My twitter is XxKandiCoolxX feel free to follow.**


	5. Chapter 3

**NOT EDITED SORRY :X PLEASE READ END A/N**

**Chapter 3: Randy's POV**

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I need to see Mickie. Was it wrong for me to walk away? Shit. Of course it was she's gonna think I don't like her. But, I do like her. I need to find Mickie before it's too late. I heard that there were WWE superstars who were gonna go after her. NO. Mickie's mind and only mind, rather she knows it or not.

"Randy, dude I'm going out. Do you wanna tag along?" I looked up at my roommate and surprisingly my best friend Cody , even after the 'break up' with legacy and all the other drama we've been through we've still managed to be friends. Close friends, actually. I don't wanna go out, but Mickie might be there.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there." With that I grabbed some clothes and started thinking. How will I approach Mickie? Will she believe the rumors about me? No, I just need to make sure I stay under-control and not mess up.

When I entered the club I surfaced the area in search of a certain 5ft4 brunette. There she was lent against the wall talking to some guy who was all over her. From the looks of it she didn't want him around her. I seen her say get away to the man, but he wouldn't budge. What part of get away didn't that man understand? I could see her getting angrier but, the more and more I seen her push him away the more I got pissed. I was boiling with anger so I went towards them.

"Get the hell away from her." The guy was obviously drunk. When he turned around I didn't even have to hit him he just fell out.

"Thanks Randy, I owe you one." Her smile changed my mood. I got the chance to actually look at her. The way her hair curled at the end, her perfectly shaped face that had slight make up on it which she didn't need. I'm sure she was flawless without make up on. Her sky blue dress clunged to her body in the most perfect way. Her heels had given her a four-inch height advantage.

"How about you here me out for earlier." She nodded as if she wanted me to go on.

"When I kissed you I was just shocked. Every since the divorce with Sam I haven't felt." I tried to search for a word to say but it was hard to think of one that wouldn't lead her to thinking I'm a freak.

"_Normal,_ I haven't felt normal." Yeah, I think that's an okay word to use right?!

"I understand after what happened to me and my ex-boyfriend I haven't been feeling all normal either." The way she spoke when she talked about it as if he'd done something cruel or UN human. She looked so distant like the scene or scenes where replaying in head. If he touched her I swear to God I'll kill him.

"Mickie what happened?" I tried to sound as calm as possible and I may be rushing things but, I love Mickie. I have been loving Mickie every since her debut here in WWE years ago. I never really had the balls to confront her about it.

"N-N-Nothing happened." Her voice, lying, she was lying to me.

"Mickie don't lie to me what happened? Did he hit you? Did he hurt you? Mickie please tell me." Her eye's began to water. I can't help but wonder what kind of beast could make Mickie cry.

"I'll tell you one day." That wasn't enough for me. I needed to make sure she was gonna tell me and soon.

"Promise." I held out my pink-ey which was much larger than her's and we pinky promised. It was a different side of me that not many people have seen before. But, for Mickie I'd go to the moon and back though I'd never admit it. I need to gain her trust before I just go out and admit my feelings.

"Really, aren't you too old for pink-ey promises?" The frown and tears where gone as she smiled from ear to ear she was so beautiful and quite frankly I never ever wanna see her frown again or God forbid I'd start crying. Mickie's changing me and she didn't even know it. Many people have tried but, Mickie might be the only person who could cause me to go soft.

"You're never to old for pink-ey promises James." Then I heard the most beautiful sound ever and I know that sounds all cheesy and shit but I can't help it when she laughed it was just so perfect. It was like a melody that you'd always wanna hear or sing. After, at least years she made an actual genuine smile bring its way to my face. Besides my daughter, Alanna I've never smiled a genuine smile before.

"Is that a smile I see Mr. Orton?" I hated that everyone had always masked me as the character I play. Nobody ever seemed to want to get to know the real me except maybe a few friends I've made. Maybe, that's why I morphed into that person.

Ignoring her comment I just decided to start a brand new conversation and maybe a new friendship that could maybe even one day start a new life for me and Mickie. " So, Mickie how about you and me hang out tomorrow. You know maybe not in a loud club with insanely drunk people."

"I'd like that Randy see you tomorrow!" With that she was out of the club. I was something beyond in love with Mickie maybe one day she'll feel the same for now I guess I'll just have to wait. I watched as she walked away and I couldn't help but think _Fuck, _this is going to be difficult. I turned around and ordered a beer as the only woman for the past years clouded up my mind.

**I apologize so much for not updating in awhile! I've been so freaking sick I felt like I was gonna die. I'm sick but a little better...kinda. I even missed like 5 days from school which isn't good if you go to a collage prep school.**

**I know it's not the longest chaper after I promised I would make a longer one but, it's coming I'm sorry yet again! Next chapter is gonna start heating up things between Mickie/Randy no worries it remains PG-13 Also, more drama.**

**READ & REVIEW FOR FASTER UPLOADS **


End file.
